Sobre Bondade e Maldade
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Quando os três filhos cansam de ouvir as história bruxas, Harry busca novas fontes no livro intitulado "Os Contos dos Irmãos Grimm".


**Sobre Bondade e Maldade**

Harry abriu um livro recém-adquirido diante dos filhos. _Os Contos dos Irmãos Grimm_ era uma coleção de histórias infantis trouxa.

Como as três crianças pareciam cansadas das histórias infantis bruxas, Harry e Ginny resolveram explorar uma livraria trouxa. O primeiro livro indicado pelo vendedor fora aquele; Harry se lembrava vagamente daquele nome, mas, como fantasias eram proibidas na casa dos Dursley, ele não conhecia muitas histórias.

- Quem são os Irmãos Grimm, papai? – Perguntou o travesso James Sirius, de sete anos de idade.

- Foram dois trouxas que passaram a vida ouvindo histórias contadas pelas pessoas e as escrevendo, para que outros trouxas pudessem conhecê-las muito depois da morte deles. – Disse o pai, rindo-se de sua esperteza. Sabia que enfrentaria um interrogatório antes de começar a ler as novas histórias para os filhos.

- Então não foram eles que inventaram as histórias? Isso é injusto! – Falou indignado o curioso Albus Severus, de cinco anos.

- Eles não disseram que as histórias eram deles. Na verdade, a maior parte delas é daquelas histórias que a gente nem sabe quem inventou, de tão antigas que são! – Disse Harry, então, rindo abertamente dos rostos revoltados das três crianças.

- Papai, Teddy contou que os bruxos são maus nas histórias dos trouxas, - disse a esperta Lily Luna, de quase quatro anos de idade, parecendo querer que o pai desmentisse Teddy.

- É verdade, Lily. Todo mundo tem medo do que não entende, os trouxas não entendem magia e, por isso, os bruxos são maus em algumas histórias.

- Mesmo assim, os bruxos não colocam os trouxas como maus nas histórias! – Disse James revoltado.

- Nós não temos medo dos trouxas, filho. Temos medo da morte, por exemplo.

- Por isso, no Conto dos Três Irmãos, a Morte é malvada! – Disse Lily com um aspecto aliviado.

Harry preferiu não entrar no mérito da questão com Lily, afinal, eram apenas crianças, não conseguiam discernir o bem do mal com muita clareza. Entretanto, ele achou aquela afirmativa interessante, nunca encarara a Morte como má naquele conto. Quando se referira à morte, pensara no conto do Bruxo e o Caldeirão Saltitante.

- Papai, será que não tem uma história em que os bruxos não são malvados? – Perguntou Albus, - eu não gostaria que a primeira fosse uma que falasse que você e mamãe são maus.

Harry sorriu. Fora mesmo uma sorte que tivesse lido o livro antes de apresentá-lo aos meninos.

- Muito bem, - disse folheando o livro, - aqui está. Que tal eu ler para vocês _O Flautista de Hamelin_?

As três crianças olharam curiosas para o pai. Ginny, que passava pela sala naquele momento, sorriu e sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima para ouvir a história também.

A mulher observou como as crianças olhavam encantadas para o pai, enquanto este contava a história. Talvez por ele próprio ter vivido muitas aventuras, Harry era um excelente contador de histórias.

Nem mesmo quando o homem chegou na parte em que o flautista encantou as crianças da cidade e as levou para longe, os três meninos interromperam o pai. Esperaram até que ele acabasse de narrar para mostrar sua indignação.

- Você disse que o bruxo não era mau nessa história! – Falou Lily com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Papai, como pôde nos contar uma história em que o bruxo leva as pessoas para longe dos pais delas? – Perguntou James irritado.

Harry riu abertamente dos filhos, que ficaram ainda mais irritados e começaram a protestar aos gritos com ele.

- Meninos, - disse quando, por fim, os três ficaram quietos o suficiente para que ele pudesse se fazer ouvir, - vocês sabem porque o flautista levou as crianças para longe?

- Por que os pais delas não deram o dinheiro que tinham prometido, - disse Albus prontamente, como quem dizia "_o que isso tem a ver?"_

- Isso. Sabe o que isso quer dizer? Ele levou as crianças embora porque os pais delas não tinham atitude de pai. É por isso que eu e sua mãe temos que ser bons pais e ter uma atitude legal com todo mundo, se não o flautista vem até a nossa casa e leva vocês.

- E para onde iríamos? – Perguntou James, interessado.

- Tem quem diga que iriam para uma terra maravilhosa, onde nunca ficariam mais velhos e teriam doces e brinquedos de sobra.

- Será que você e mamãe não podem ser um pouco maus de vez em quando? Não o suficiente para levarem a gente _para sempre. _Só para vermos como é esse lugar! Prometo que conto para vocês tudo! – Falou James com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Harry riu. A indignação dos filhos fora esquecida assim que ele comentara de doces e brinquedos. Ginny aproveitou a deixa para informar que preparara bolos para todos e que eles estavam esperando pelas crianças na mesa da cozinha.

As três crianças correram até a cozinha. Harry e Ginny se olharam e, de mãos dadas, seguiram-nas.

- Sabe, papai, - disse Albus com a boca cheia de bolo, assim que os pais entraram na cozinha, - não acho que precisemos de ir para a terra dos doces. Aposto que os da mamãe são muito melhores que os de lá.


End file.
